Finding Faye
by TheRadicalQueenOfMadness
Summary: Faye leaves the Bebop after rescuing Spike after his fight with Vicious. Trying to run away from the new found love she has for him and also to find herself.... (Spike/Faye) PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^.
1. Dreams

Hey guys, Just to let you know. I'm not dead. I'm just taking a break from A Bloody Secret right now (I know.I'm a bad person(). Anyway, this is a fic I wrote but never posted. I think it's very good. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Where are you going? Why are you going? I remember once you told me that the past didn't matter when you're the one who's tied to their past!'  
  
'Look at these eyes. One of them is a fake, because I lost it in an accident. Since then, I have been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other. I had believed that what I saw was not all of reality...'  
  
"Faye, Faye... wake up.'', said a familiar voice. It was Jet. "Come on, let's go. You better get some sleep.'' It was just a dream. Like most of the dreams she was having it was about Spike... about that terrible day.... The day she could never forget. The day she thought she would lose him. She never seemed to forget that conversation, at least when she was sleeping. When she woke up she could never quite remember what had been said.  
  
"No Jet! I want to be here when he wakes up!"  
  
"Damnit Faye, it's been three days now! Let's go home! You need to rest.  
  
"Well Jet, you're just going to have to deal with it!" Jet looked at her, straight in the eye, and at that moment he saw something he'd never seen in Faye 'Could Faye actually care for Spike?' Well that was a stupid question; well at least he thought it was. After all she did save him.  
  
"Faye-Faye... Ed is tired'' said the little redhead with Ein at her feet. They had decided to come back when they heard about Spike, hoping that he would make it. He was like family.  
  
"Well Ed," said Faye getting quite annoyed as she got up to face the little imp "You're just going to have to wait! As long as Spike is alive I'm going to sit in this chair until he wakes up and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it!" Faye answered in an evil tone as they cowered in fear  
  
"Well miss I'm afraid you and your friends will have to step out of the room for a while." said doctor who had just stepped in.  
  
"Why, is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No. I just need to check up on him. Just to make sure he's ok." The doctor reassured her "While I'm doing that why don't you go get some coffee. You look like you could use it."  
  
Faye reluctantly agreed and left heading towards the coffee machine. She poured the coffee in a mug. Sweetened it and sat on a chair near to the door. Jet was beside her leaning against the wall with his head to the ceiling. Then without warning he asks "Faye, why are you doing this? Why did you go and save him?"  
  
"I don't know..." she replied with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Really Faye .You mean to tell me that you don't know why you saved him...why you- "  
  
"Your right Jet. I did save him for a reason.  
  
"So... What is it?"  
  
"Because. I felt that I owed him one after I was captured by Vicious. Although he never actually came because of me, he did make sure that I was safe.  
  
"So you were just returning the favour?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Doctor who then informed them that Spike would wake up within a couple of hours or so. Then Faye turned to go back in the room but not with the same expression as before. Now she seemed to be smiling instead of looking pale and dull and the sparkle in her emerald eyes had returned. Both Jet and Doctor saw this and were happy. Faye pulled up her chair close to Spike's bed. So close that she could rest her head on it. Then she looked at him and smiled. "I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up?" she said as she watched him sleeping "He'll probably be pissed that he's still alive and hate me for saving him... but what the heck, I couldn't let him just go off and kill himself over Julia. But that doesn't matter right now... as long as he's still alive I'll be fine." and with that she rested her head on the bed and drifted off into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Spike said as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a line, a very long one too. It was a beautiful place. All white. As if he was in a dream.  
  
"Next." said a man with a long white beard who looked as if he had lived for centuries. It was then that Spike noticed that he was next and quickly went up to the old man.  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Spike Spiegel"  
  
"Ohh yes Spike I see you've done some very bad things... and some very great things too" the old man said as he looked in the big book who's pages never seemed to end.  
  
"Who are you and where the hell am I?" Spike questioned him.  
  
"Sorry, how rude of me. I am St. Peter. And you my dear Spike are in heaven."  
  
"Heaven?"  
  
"Well not exactly, you're outside of heaven"  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Well Spike you have quite an interesting life"  
  
"Tell me about it." said Spike as he thought about all the weird things he'd been through.  
  
"But one thing still puzzles me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still alive?"  
  
"Alive?!" He said not believing his ears. "But that can't be right. I died from that wound Vicious gave me!"  
  
"Well..." replied St. Peter reading the information from his book "You would have if Faye didn't save you. You know you should be happy that she rescued you."  
  
"Happy? How can I possibly be happy? I caused the death of my girlfriend and killed my best friend and on top of that I abandoned my comrades!" He screamed at the old man who now looked as if he was going to have a heart attack. "I mean," he said in a calm voice "I must be dead, how can I live without Julia. She was my sunshine and I just can't live without her...It just wouldn't make sense." he said letting out a big sigh.  
  
"Well spike, it just isn't your time. You must go back." St Peter replied in a stern voice.  
  
"If it really wasn't my time then why am I here?" Spike asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Guidance." St. Peter replied plain and simply "In fact... this is all a dream." he added still looking through his book for the answers.  
  
"The story of my life. I really should've known..." he said sadly to himself. "My whole life is a dream." he finally said to him.  
  
"Well now it's real. You'll be awake in a few hours. But try not to live in a dream so much I think that's why you were never awake." Then there was a moment of silence.  
  
"Since I have to go back ...can I at least see Julia first" he said breaking the silence, his eyes filled with hope.  
  
"Well..." he said reluctantly, "Yes but only through the gate."  
  
"Fine with me" he answered feeling relieved, and then St. Peter led him to the gate where Julia was waiting patiently. After that he excused himself and went back to his post where gradually the line seemed twice as long as before. Spike and Julia had 15 minutes to talk.  
  
"Julia." he said. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
"Spike." She replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go back... There's nothing left there for me." he said with tears in his eyes. Julia comforted him.  
  
"Spike you must... It's not your time. She said putting her hand on his cheek. "Anyway, you do have something there for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your comrades. They need you more than I do"  
  
"But my place is with you... We were meant to be." he pleaded.  
  
"No we weren't. It would never have worked out." she said feeling sad herself. "You must go on living. That's how it is to be." And with that she kissed him through the gate. "Goodbye Spike. I'll always be with you in your dreams. All you have to do is call."  
  
"Goodbye. I'll always love you." he replied and she gave him her smile. And with that his surroundings began to fade and so did Julia until he was left there alone with a single tear running down his cheek.  
  
So what do you think? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_^. (Flames accepted) 


	2. Leaving home

Hey guys here's chapter 2. Oh and thank you Andreah Massacre for reminding me to get off my ass and post this. I needed that :D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Spike! Your awake... thank God," she said as she sprang from her seat. Joy in her eyes. "I almost thought you were--"  
  
"Dead." he said cutting her short, "I would have been... if it weren't for a little wench like you. Who told you to save me! I would have been perfectly fine in heaven with Julia! But nooo you just couldn't stay out of my business!" he said with fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
Never had Faye seen him that angry. It was if he went hell and came back as the devil himself. This was not Spike, it couldn't be. He never talked to her like that, well yes he had but not like this. Faye's eyes were wide and filled with shock. She definitely wasn't expecting this. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry, but she knew better and held back the tears.  
  
"Spike... you were heartbroken, confused... you weren't thinking straight." She finally said barely recovering from the shock. "I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
"The right thing?! Faye how the fuck would you know what is right for me?! Your life is more fucked up than all of us!!" he shouted. "Why don't you just go back to little hole you crawled out of and be the slut that you are. I knew you were trouble, you always were."  
  
"I know I did the right thing Spike!" she shot back finally coming to her senses, but the tears still she was trying to control. "Whether or not you want to admit it! You're just upset that Julia's dead and taking out your anger on me!" She shouted trying hard not to cry. "I was just trying to do something nice for change." she said calmly finally allowing her emotions to show, which came in the form of two tear drops, one from each eye, streaming down her face.  
  
At this time Spike finally realized what he had done. He wanted to take it back but it was too late. She had already left.  
On her way out she passed Jet. He looked at her with sympathy and understanding as more tears came. She looked back at him and said "Jet. I'm leaving... I thought this was home... but I guess I was wrong." And with that she got into Redtail and flew off to some unknown place. Jet went to Spike's room to hear what happened.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yo.'' he said in his usual carefree manner.  
  
"What did you do to Faye?"  
  
"What I did? I did nothing. If that little wench didn't go put her nose in other people's business I wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"Spike, she was just trying to help"  
  
"I know..." he answered facing the facts. Jet was a bit surprised at his answer but said nothing. It wasn't like Spike to agree with him. "Anyway, when since do you take sides with Faye?" Spike asked as he got out of the hospital bed, trying hard to ignore the pain in his gut. A smile on his face. That would keep Jet's mouth shut for now. He really didn't want to talk about Faye, right now all he wanted was Julia but she wouldn't be back. Ever.  
  
The doctor then appeared in the doorway; "Oh I see you're up Spike" he said and gave spike a quick check up. When he was done he told Spike that he could go home and rest. On the way home neither Spike nor Jet spoke much only Ed and Ein kept the silence from deafening them. Spike was either too depressed or in too much pain to talk and Jet was too busy worrying about the hospital fees. Finally they were back at the Bebop the place they called home or something like it. Spike went to lie down in his spot on the couch and turned on the television just in time for the news. They were still talking about the Red dragon Syndicate. Spike wasn't interested and turned it off. Memories of Julia flooded his mind. Her snow white skin, long golden hair and that beautiful smile of hers. How could it be replaced? Spike's stomach started to growl instantly changing the subject.  
  
"Jet." he called out. "Got anything to eat? I'm starved."  
  
"I got some ramen." Jet called back. He went into the kitchen and in a couple of minutes brought the food. He had shared enough for five but only four were there.  
  
"Food, food!" Ed shouted as she and Ein rushed for the food.  
  
"Why did you share for Faye?" Spike asked "You know she probably won't come back."  
  
"I know, but I thought you weren't coming back either." replied Jet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faye had taken off in Redtail not really sure where to go. She needed to get away from it all, a place to stay and maybe someone to talk to. Someone who knew how she thought and always knew what to say and how to say it. "Gren." she whispered to herself remembering his beautiful face and also the fact that he was dead. She told him not to go but like Spike he didn't listen. Spike. Oh how she wanted to forget him. She needed some booze and a lot too if she wanted to block Spike out and what better place to go than Rester House, they had the good stuff and played good music too. It was a good distance away but she would go. Anything to get Spike off her mind. She didn't like how all of a sudden she started to care about him. So here she was on Calisto in Rester House wearing hot pants, spending all her money on booze and of course, getting drunk.  
  
As she sat there she heard a familiar tune. It was beautiful and had a hint of sadness to it. Gren used to play that tune and she never forgot it. It was her favourite, mainly because he played it. Sometimes it even made the booze more effective. Very soon Faye was in her own fantasy world that the music created for her. Unfortunately when the music stopped she was brought back to reality which made her head spin a little. The guys that were playing went on a break. That wasn't good. She needed more booze but she was all out of cash. She had borrowed some from the Bebop's safe but now it was all done. She was miserable, angry and frustrated. She wanted to go back to the Bebop, the only home she really ever had, but as long as Spike was there she wouldn't go. She wanted him to come for her once in a while. Faye still couldn't believe that he would've been that pissed. She expected him to say something cool and act like nothing happened, but, that's not what she got. Faye was so lost in thought that's didn't realize that someone was sitting beside her.  
  
"Hey," said the man, "Long time no see"  
  
"Gren?" Faye asked a little puzzled as she looked to her left. She wasn't sure if she was hearing right, maybe all the alcohol was making her delusional. When she looked, it was indeed Gren, but how? Wasn't he dead? That's what Spike said. "What are you doing here? I thought. I thought you were dead" she asked coming to her senses. "Spike told me that you were going back to Titan and that you wouldn't make it."  
  
"Well I did make it." He answered calmly taking a sip of his drink. "Believe it of not, some lady found me and took me to the hospital. She saved my life."  
  
"Lucky you," she answered feeling a little depressed.  
  
"So what brings you to this moon?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Same as before." She was shivering now. The booze was wearing off.  
  
"Well take care. I must be on my way." He got up and was about to leave when he felt her grab his hand. He turned around to face her. A grin on his face.  
  
"Can I come with you?" She still looked a little drunk and he himself didn't want to leave her remembering what happened the last time.  
  
"Sure." Faye was glad; at least he wouldn't mind her being around, unlike a certain person who would remain nameless. Just saying his name would make her upset. Faye got up, grabbing hold of Gren's arm desperately trying to find her balance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike, I'm getting worried"  
  
"About Faye?"  
  
"No, about these hospital bills. How the hell are we supposed to pay for all this?!"  
  
'Poor Jet' Spike thought to himself 'Stupid Faye should've thought about this before she saved me. Speaking of Faye, where the hell is she?' Spike then looked around to find Ed and Ein feasting on the noodles Jet left for Faye. 'I knew I should have eaten them' he told himself. It was the third time Faye had left them. 'Maybe it's a sign. maybe she was trying to tell us something, maybe.' Spike thought.'.just maybe..nah couldn't be' Spike then dismissed that thought. It was silly. 'We all know that Faye wouldn't want that. She doesn't need anyone.'  
  
"I told you she wasn't coming back"  
  
"So what, are you suggesting that we go look for her?" he asked finally looking up from the computer screen. He had been busy looking out for a big bounty to help pay for the bills, but it really was in vain because no one was there to get it. He was frustrated, tired and hungry. They had eaten the rest of the noodle which pretty much was all they had left.  
  
"No, but, she could be useful at a time like this."  
  
"Then let's give it a shot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So.what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^. 


End file.
